koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhong Hui/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhong Hui. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Watch this!" *"Doesn't the enemy value their officers? If so, they shouldn't be sending them to fight me." *"I've captured this area!" *"Don't get carried away now. I'm clearly doing much better than you are!" *"The enemy isn't as weak as I thought... Well now, I don't have to worry about going easy on them." *"You consider this a hard fight? Don't be silly, this is nothing!" *"Hey! Stop getting in my way! I'm doing just fine without you!" *"I always knew I was the best - this just confirms it for everybody else's sake!" *"This has got to be some kind of mistake!" *"Why me? I... worked so hard..." *"I order everyone to charge! That's the best course of action to take!" *"I'll show you all how to properly defend a position! Watch!" *"They're such a nuisance... I'll get rid of them." *"The defense of the area takes priority. Trust me, I know best." *"That's enough defending for now. All units, attack the enemy's main camp!" *"Everybody, return to defend the main camp at once!" *"You're trying to trap me with one of your tricks! Hah! Don't make me laugh!" *"You call that a trap? Hah!" *"Wh... Where did they come from? Are they that desperate?" *"There's more of them? They really want to defeat me, don't they?" *"Perhaps I got a little carried away... It's hard when you're so much better than everybody else." *"There's got to be a limit to how stupid you can be. You came right to us!" *"We'll wait here for a while. I don't want everyone to get jealous of me out there." *"Follow me. Securing that location will ensure that we seize the glory in this battle." *"Let's go. After all, skills such as ours shouldn't be left to waste." *"We'll humor them and follow their lead." *"Begin making preparations to defend this area." *"We're going back to regroup." *"How dare they turn their backs on us?! After them!" *"Things like this are easy when you're a genius like I am!" *"You're out too far. Get back here if you value your life. Or even if you don't." *"Somebody hurry up and notice I'm in need of assistance. Don't make me ask for it." *"You look like you're having some trouble. Allow me to take care of this for you." *"Worthless allies are even more worthless when they're dead." *"It's time to go capture that area. It will surely add to my already considerable fame." *"We have to go rescue our allies. At least they'll owe us one afterwards." *"Whatever you do, don't break formation. The enemy can appear from anywhere." *"Be prepared for anything and don't show any signs of weakness." *"Hah! With the enemy this weak, this battle's almost not worth fighting." *"Let's go put them out of their misery." *"Listen up! I'll personally execute anyone who tries to escape!" *"Everyone is counting on us. We can't disappoint them." *"I'm the only one capable of turning the tide here." *"After them. We can't let them have all the glory in this battle." *"I am the chosen one. You should feel honored to serve me!" *"Don't worry if you feel like you're being overlooked. Use it to your advantage." *"Rely on your unit. That's the only way peons such as yourself can survive." *"Always make your mark on the battle. It will eventually lead to even bigger things." *"I'd like to see you try and match my moves." *"What kind of training did you undergo? You're pretty good out there." *"This battle is a mere stepping stone to obtaining that which I desire." *"Hmph! You can cheer us on all you like. But don't think we've won anything just yet!" *"Do I look like I'm struggling here? Well, if I do, then come and help me out already!" *"Fighting on your own like this... Are you trying to prove something to me? Okay then, you've made your point." *"Just luring the enemy out is only half the job. So I suppose you want me to finish what you started?" *"The only reason that worked was because of me. In fact, the only reason anything ever works is because of me." *"You have some nerve trying to steal my glory." *"Come. Watch and learn how a battle is supposed to be fought." *"You... are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Uh-huh!" *"Very well." *"You are quite the tactician. Your performance out there was simply an effort to get me fired up out there, no?" *"Hey! Would you mind doing something about this situation I found myself in?" *"Sorry if I kept you waiting. Although it doesn't look like you needed my help anyway." *"What a bother... Ahh, I mean, I'll be right there to assist you." *"So, what did you think? It's nice when we're able to work together." *"You're doing pretty good, I must say." *"Well, I'm leaving. You're free to stay behind if you like, of course." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Okay." *"I understand." *"If you are lucky, you will live to boast of facing me in battle." *"I had thought you brave for going it alone, but now I see you're simply a fool." *"Nice work out there. However, that ends now. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted." *"I'm here to put an end to your fun. Sorry, that's just the way it goes sometimes." *"This is as far as you go. Do you have any last words?" *"You have blemished my record as well as my pride. Next time, I will not be so lenient on you!" *"I can't die yet... I have not taken what is rightfully mine..." Conquest Mode *"Let's go! Soon, everything will be ours!" *"Try not to slow me down out there!" *"What a coincidence! I was just thinking the two of us should join up!" *"I had a feeling you would choose me, my lord. You know talent when you see it." *"You're the last person I thought would choose me. But I'm glad you have recognized my talent." *"Feel free to watch and learn. Not that there's anything wrong with the way you old-timers fight, but still..." *"Here, take this. I can't be wasting my time looking after you." *"I don't mind seeing you do well out there. I guess that makes you kind of special." *"Hey, get over here. I need you for something." *"Thanks. That wasn't half bad, you know!" *"Sorry, no trespassing. If you got a problem with that, then too bad." *"Strategies like this are really about as simple as you can get." *"I want to see how strong you really are. Though I'm not expecting much of course." *"You and I are a lot alike. Which means you know that I'm going to absolutely crush you." *"You have that same lost look as always. Why keep fighting battles you know you can't win?" *"My lord, it's about time you found out how much stronger I really am!" *"I've heard you've been saying bad things about me. I can't be having that, now can I!" *"I've been waiting to face you for a long time. Finally, we can settle this once and for all." *"I'll remember this! The next time we meet, I'll have the last laugh!" *"This is some kind of mistake. There's no way I'd lose to the likes of you!" *"Stop looking at me like that! I'm the greatest warrior alive! The chosen one!" *"I can't believe your foolish old tricks actually bested me! You'll pay for this!" *"So you're the one they're all talking about. You don't look so strong." *"Never mind, I was just talking to myself. I wish you luck." *"Impressive. Not just anybody can inspire the lust for battle in me. So... what do you want?" *"Hmph! You don't have to say it! I'll help you... if the mood strikes me." *"Sometimes I'm so perfect I scare myself. So is there anything I still lack?" *"Heh. I knew it! I just wanted to hear you say it." *"What?! You mean it's that obvious?" *"We've fought a great many fights together. So... you know what I want to say, right?" *"Tsk. Well, you know... I guess... I'm glad to have you with me." *"I don't ever want you to leave me... Now look what you've done! You made me blush!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"We've known each other for some time. I want you to stay by my side... Don't make me embarrass myself by saying any more than that!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I am the chosen one." *"Victory is a mere formality for any army of mine." *"Let's go! I shall seize everything that I deserve!" *"I am clearly capable of doing better than this." *"I have been trained for greatness since the day I was born!" *"I know you want this, don't you? Go ahead and take it." *"I couldn't have done better myself." *"Hmph! Is that all you've got?" *"I defeated numerous enemy officers in the last battle. Yet another impressive feat to add to my service record." *"I cannot understand why somebody would refuse to summon me to battle..." *"Hmm... I have received many requests to go to battle recently. Well, it's only natural that they choose me, of course." *"What? Do you find it that strange for me to recite poetry? I am highly educated you know." *"Doesn't the enemy value their officers? If so, they shouldn't be sending them to fight me." *"I always knew I was the best - this just confirms it for everybody else's sake!" *"You... are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Deng Ai, it appears you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hmm... Okuni, your have danced your way to the rank of Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Mitsuhide, could it be? You are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Nagamasa, you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"You consider this a hard fight? Don't be silly, this is nothing!" *"With myself as the enemy, I will be sure to keep my guard up." *"Are you trying to make an impression?" *"Was all of that just for me?" *"Hey! Would you mind helping me out?" *"You think I let the enemy do this to me just for a laugh?" *"Here is your chance to do battle with a man of renowned ability." *"This has put a stain on my glorious career." *"You fight like an ancient, Master Deng Ai. How fitting." *"Master Deng Ai, do you find my ordeal humorous?" *"Okuni, surely no one else fights like you." *"Okuni, is that umbrella going to be my salvation?" *"Mitsuhide, you fight with great impudence." *"Does my predicament make any impression on you at all?" *"Nagamasa, you have much ability in your own right." *"Nagamasa, I could grow old just waiting for you." *"That was a showy performance. Did you hope to rouse me into action?" *"Was that display for my benefit? It will take more than that to impress me." *"Can't you help me out of this mess? It should be easy for you." *"Do I look like I'm struggling here? Well, if I do, then come and help me out already!" *"You must now match wits with an illustrious talent. Be grateful that I do you the honor." *"You have put a stain on my record. Next time, I will wipe you from the face of the Earth!" *"That antique fighting style suits you. Although it is a little too stale for my liking." *"Are you here to mock my plight? If not, help me quickly!" *"Okuni, your fighting style is so interesting. What? No, I don't want to copy you!" *"Is a simple umbrella supposed to come to my aid? Low expectations are a must here." *"Mitsuhide, you fight with an air of arrogance. Don't tell me you were a gifted student too?" *"Mitsuhide, don't you see what's happening here? Would you hurry up and rescue me!" *"Your skills are of a certain level. But if I praise you, don't let it get to your head!" *"How long did you intend to have me wait? How could you toy with my emotions like that?!" *"Good for you. That is the least anybody could expect." *"I don't mind seeing you do well out there. I guess that makes you kind of special." *"How could you keep me in suspense? I expect you will make this up to me somehow." *"Good thing you are here. I need you to destroy all of these little pests around me." *"You and I are a lot alike. Which means you know that I'm going to absolutely crush you." *"This is some kind of mistake! How I can be your stepping stone?!" *"After watching for some time, I must say, there is nothing wrong with your antiquated fighting style." *"Most kind-hearted Master Deng Ai, you have come to my rescue? This is where you excel." *"You can do that much with an umbrella? Is this what they teach you to fight with in your land?" *"I have been waiting a long time, Okuni. Fashionably late doesn't cut it in this man's land!" *"You have done marvelously, Mitsuhide. Somehow, I feel like we are on the same page." *"Mitsuhide, I was losing my grip until you came. Now to take it out on the enemy!" *"Nagamasa, don't try to outdo me! That is my advice to a worthy rival." *"Were you timing your entrance, Nagamasa? You're late. Just get on with it!" *"I will dispose of anyone who blocks my rise to the top!" *"Don't be such a pain. Give in to your fate now!" *"The day will never come when I lose to a fool such as you!" *"Allow me to show you personally just how different we are." *"You think you're so great, with your old-fashioned ways! This battle is far from over yet!" *"You, superior to me? There is no way that such a thing could even be possible!" *"Don't even try it. Your womanly charms will not work on me." *"What do you mean you feel sorry for me?! Don't you know I am the chosen one?!" *"I must continue my ascent to greatness. I have no more time for this fool's dance!" *"I loathe your face, with its arrogant sense of entitlement!" *"I can't stand the sight of you. The way your hair blows in the wind, it makes me sick!" *"There is no one who has worked harder than I have. I could never lose to the likes of you!" *"With a foolish face like that, you'll make the perfect stepping stone on my path to glory." *"Your offense lacks even the slightest semblance of skill. How can I even fight you?" *"What does it say about me if I can't even defeat you? Hey! Stop looking at me like that!" *"Hmph! You'll soon see just how worthless you truly are." *"Does my talent scare you, Master Deng Ai?" *"What is your point? There is nothing wrong with having lofty aspirations." *"I am the chosen one. I need no instruction." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I am one of the chosen!" *"Now, a chance for you to see my excellence for yourself." *"It's just a coincidence! You think too much of yourself!" *"It's easy to copy other people's handwriting. But their paintings? Hah, there are some things that even I have difficulty with. What's wrong with sneaking off and practicing away from prying eyes?" *"I took the time to explain to those who are all so jealous of my talents exactly how exemplary I am. They were all at a loss for words, shoulders shaking, heads hung low." Category:Quotes